


Chocolate Parfait

by coff3ewitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coff3ewitch/pseuds/coff3ewitch
Summary: A woman goes to a chocolate shop every year on the same day.





	Chocolate Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I moved over to this account.

Jiro looked over at the young red haired girl. She was his first customer ever, and the fact that she was so pretty made him more nervous.

He rolled his shoulders back and walked over pasting a smile on his face.

"Hello Miss. What can I get to drink today?"

There was an awkward pause. Jiro touched her shoulder.

"Miss?"

The girl shook her head and finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Can you just get me two chocolate parfaits please?"

Her smile was so beautiful he almost didn't register her answer.

"Excuse me?" He gave a nervous laugh. "Normally desert comes after the meal."

"I know," she politely answered. "But that's all I want; it's all I've ever wanted."

"Coming right up, Miss."

'His smile faded as he turned around.

That could have gone better.

"Two chocolate parfaits, please," he told the chef.

Jiro ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at his patron. Normally people didn't come this early for dinner, but then again, normally people order dinner first.

Why do weird things always happen to me?

"Here you go Jiro."

"Thanks." He took both glasses and set them down in front of the girl.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He wasn't sure why he'd asked that.

I'm so going to get fired!

He was about to walk away when she answered.

"Something like that." She looked up and smiled at him.

He nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

Curiously he watched her eat her parfait alone.

Where could her date be? Surely no one would stand up someone as beautiful as her.

The longer she sat there alone the more Jiro became angry. How dare someone allow her sit there by herself?

Jiro brought over the bill a half hour later.

"Was the meal to your liking?"

"Almost," she replied.

She didn't sound so pleased. Jiro could tell it because she got stood up. He was about to apologize when she handed him some money.

"Thank you for serving me today."

She grabbed her coat and walked out of the restaurant.

Jiro looked into hand saw 3710 yen.

He was shocked. Her meal only cost 1113 yen! That was a 2597 yen tip!

He cleared her table and took the full parfait glass to the kitchen.

"What! Someone didn't eat my parfait? They're famous."

"Don't worry chef. A girl got stood up out there."

"Did she have red hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's been a year already."

Jiro gave the man a quizzical look.

"Every year that same girl comes to our restaurant and orders two chocolate parfaits, but she only eats one. We think she's a widow."

"But she's so young."

He shrugged and went back to cooking.

Jiro worked there for four years to pay for college. Every year he saw her come in and order her usual. Every year she only ate one, and she looked deep in thought, thinking about the man she lost.


End file.
